Kineticist
You are a master of that which even the most primal creatures fear, the elements that both make and destroy the universe. You might choose to focus on one element bringing the very best of what it has to offer to bear, or you may diversify having the solution no matter what problem might assail you. Number of actions in brackets, F stands for free, R stands for reaction. Traits in parentheses. Base Statistics At 1st level, you gain the listed proficiency ranks in the following statistics. You are untrained in anything not listed unless you gain a better proficiency rank in some other way. KEY ABILITY: Constitution At 1st level, your class gives you an ability boost to Constitution. HIT POINTS: 12 plus your Constitution Modifier You increase your maximum number of HP by this number at 1st level and every level thereafter. PERCEPTION Trained in Perception SAVING THROWS Expert in Fortitude, Expert in Reflex, Trained in Will SKILLS Trained in one skill determined by your elemental focus. Trained in a number of skills equal to 2 plus your Intelligence modifier. ATTACKS Trained in simple weapons, Trained in unarmed attacks. DEFENSES Trained in light armor, Trained in unarmored defense. CLASS DC SPELLS You are trained in occult spell attacks. Trained in occult spell DCs. Kineticist Traits WILD TALENT Wild talents are a type of focus spell. Unlike most classes it does not always cost 1 Focus Points to cast a focus spell, sometimes it will cost more or less. You start with a focus pool of 3 Focus Points. You are unable to use the Refocus activity, instead you refill your focus pool by using the the Burn action. Focus spells are automatically heightened to half your level rounded up, much like cantrips. Focus spells don't require spell slots to cast, and you can't cast them using spell slots. Selecting kineticist feats can give you more focus spells and increase the size of your focus pool allowing your focus pool to hold more than the normal limit of 3 points. The full rules for focus spells appear in Chapter 7 on page 300. You gain two wild talents depending on your elemental focus, and you are trained in occult spell attacks rolls and spell DCs. Your spellcasting ability is Constitution. BLAST Blasts are wild talents that do damage and have the attack trait. COMPOSITE Blasts that either combine two elements or supercharge a single element. UTILITY These wild talents manipulate elemental matter around the kineticist, and often imitate the effects of spells. INFUSION These wild talents serve as modifications to blasts in order to change their nature and make them take on new and different effects. Class Features You gain these abilities as a druid. Abilities gained at higher levels list the level at which you gain them next to the feature's names. ANCESTRY AND BACKGROUND In addition to the abilities provided by your class at 1st level, you have the benefits of your selected ancestry and background, as described in Chapter 2. INITIAL PROFICIENCIES At 1st level you gain a number of proficiencies, representing your basic training. These proficiencies are noted at the start of this class. ELEMENTAL FOCUS You channel your power through an elemental focus. This elemental focus affects how you can manipulate the world around you and what ways you can inflict harm on others. Each elemental focus grants you a blast, several utility wild talents, as well as an additional trained skill tied to your elemental focus. Air Kineticists who focus on the element of air are called aerokineticists. Aerokineticists often control air flow or electricity, specializing in mobility and ranged combat. You are trained in Acrobatics. You gain either the Air Blast wild talent or Electric Blast wild talent. You gain the Basic Aerokinesis cantrip, Enveloping Winds wild talents. Earth Kineticists who focus on the element of earth are called geokineticists. Geokineticists manipulate the earth itself, and they are masters of defensive techniques. You are trained in Athletics. You gain the Earth Blast cantrip. You gain the Basic Geokinesis cantrip, Flesh of Stone wild talents. Fire Kineticists who focus on the element of fire are called pyrokineticists. Pyrokineticists wield elemental fire as a potent weapon, and they possess a powerful offense.You are trained in Acrobatics. You gain the Fire Blast cantrip. You can cast produce flame, and light as cantrips but the light you create produces heat like a normal flame. Searing Flesh wild talents. Water Kineticists who focus on the element of water are called hydrokineticists. Hydrokineticists master the flow of water or the numbing chill of cold, and they are known for their versatility and flowing forms, like the ever-changing currents.You are trained in Athletics. You gain either the Cold Blast cantrip or Water Blast cantrip. You gain the Basic Hydrokinesis power and can cast create water, purify food and drink as cantrips but effecting only liquid, and prestidigitation as a cantrip but only to dry wet creatures and objects. Shroud of Water wild talents. FIRST DEGREE BURN You can overexert yourself to channel more power than normal, pushing past the limit of what is safe for your body. You gain the Burn action. Burn F (concentrate) You burn your own life force to fuel your exploits. If you haven't used the burn action this round, take an amount of damage equal to your level. This restores 1 Focus Point to your focus pool. GATHER POWER You can gather energy or elemental matter, having it swirl around you in order to fuel your exploits. You gain the Gather Power action. Gather Power 1 (concentrate) Prerequisites: You have both hands free. You gather energy or elemental matter creating an extremely loud, visible display in a 20-foot radius centered on you. Reduce the total focus point cost of the next wild talent you use by the end of your next turn by 1 point (to a minimum of 0 points). KINETICIST FEATS At 1st level and every even-numbered level thereafter, you gain a kineticist class feat. They are listed after the class features section. SKILL FEATS (2nd) At 2nd level and every 2 levels thereafter, you gain a skill feat. Skill feats can be found in Chapter 5 and have the skill trait. You must be trained or better in the corresponding skill to select a skill feat. GENERAL FEATS (3rd) At 3rd level and every 4 levels thereafter, you gain a general feat. General feats are listed in Chapter 5. SKILL INCREASES (3rd) At 3rd level and every 2 levels thereafter, you gain a skill increase. You can use this increase either to increase your proficiency rank to trained in one skill you're untrained in, or to increase your proficiency rank in one skill in which you're already trained to expert. At 7th level, you can use skill increases to increase your proficiency rank to master in a skill which you're already an expert, and at 15th level, you can use them to increase your proficiency rank to legendary in a skill which you're already a master. ELEMENTAL OVERFLOW (4th) Your body surges with energy from your chosen element whenever you gather power, causing you to glow with a nimbus of fire, weep water from your pores, or experience some other thematic effect. When you attack with a blast you receive a status bonus on the attack roll equal to the number of focus points reduced by Gather Power actions, as well as a status bonus on damage rolls equal to double that number. ABILITY BOOSTS (5th) At 5th level and every 5 levels thereafter, you boost four different ability scores. You can use these ability boosts to increase your ability scores above 18. Boosting an ability score increases it by 1 if it’s already 18 or above, or by 2 if it starts out below 18. ANCESTRY FEATS (5th) In addition to the ancestry feat you started with, you gain an ancestry feat at 5th level and every 4 levels thereafter. The list of ancestry feats available to you can be found in your ancestry’s entry in Chapter 2. INFUSION SPECIALIZATION (5th) You become more adept at using infusions. You gain the Reduce Infusion reaction. Reduce Infusion R Trigger: You modify a blast with an infusion. Reduce the focus point cost of the infusions by 1 point. EMPOWER BLAST (5th) You can empower your blasts with more elemental energy. You gain the Empower Blast reaction. Empower Blast R Trigger: Your deal damage with a kinetic blast. Spend 1 focus point and increase the damage dice of your blast by two. SECOND DEGREE BURN (6th) When you use the Burn action you may take an amount of damage equal to twice your level to increase the amount of focus points restored to 2. EXPANDED ELEMENT (7th) You either learn to use another element, or expand your control over one you already wield. If you choose to learn to use another element, select an elemental focus you don't have, you gain focus in that element with all that comes with it (blast, defensive wild talent, and skill proficiency). You gain the composite blast whose prerequisite is the two elements you now have focus in. If you choose to expand your control over an element you already wield, your mastery of your primary element increases. You gain profiency with X For kinetic blasts with that element's trait, you gain a +1 circumstance bonus on attack rolls and damage rolls. For wild talents and infusions with that element's trait you gain a +1 circumstance bonus to DCs. If you have chosen air or water you get the blast that you did not choose when you first gained focus in it. You also learn all kinetic blast cantrips with the composite trait that you meet the prerequisites for. You make this choice again at 15th level choosing a different element. OCCULT EXPERTISE (9th) You have become more proficient in using your chosen elements. Your proficiency ranks for your divine spell attack rolls and DCs increase to expert. If you have chosen to expand your control over an element your proficiency ranks instead increase to master. OVERWHELMING BLAST (9th) You can alter the energy of your blast to overcome resistances. You gain the Overwhelming Blast reaction. Trigger: Your deal damage with a kinetic blast. Spend 2 focus points and your blast ignores an amount of the target's resistances to the elemental traits of your blast equal to your level. This applies to all damage the blast deals, including persistent damage and damage cause by an ongoing effect of the blast, such as the wall created by the Wall infusion. IMPROVED INFUSION SPECIALIZATION (8th) When you use the Reduce Infusion reaction you reduce the focus point cost by 2 points. THIRD DEGREE BURN (9th) When you use the Burn action you may take an amount of damage equal to three times your level to increase the amount of focus points restored to 3. IMPROVED GATHER POWER (11th) When you use the Gather Power action you increase the focus point reduction from 1 to 2. GREATER INFUSION SPECIALIZATION (11th) When you use the Reduce Infusion reaction you reduce the focus point cost by 3 points. FOURTH DEGREE BURN (12th) When you use the Burn action you may take an amount of damage equal to four times your level to increase the amount of focus points restored to 4. QUICKEN BLAST (13th) In a physically strenuous process, you modify your next blast attack to take less time. Quicken Blast F (concentrate) If your next action is to attack with a blast spend 3 spell points and reduce your next kinetic blast by one action (to a minimum of 1 action). FIFTH DEGREE BURN (15th) When you use the Burn action you may take an amount of damage equal to five times your level to increase the amount of focus points restored to 5. COMPOSITE SPECIALIZATION (16th) You become more adept at creating composite blasts. Reduce the focus point cost of all composite blasts from 2 to 1 point. OCCULT MASTERY (17th) You have mastered your control over your chosen elements. Your proficiency ranks for your divine spell attack rolls and DCs increase to master. If you have chosen to expand your control over an element your proficiency ranks instead increase to legendary. GREATER BURN (18th) When you use the Burn action you may take an amount of damage equal to six times your level to increase the amount of focus points restored to 6.__NOEDITSECTION__